Nightshade
| headquarters = | purpose = Destruction of Amestrius military | symbol = | leader = | form = Mercenary Group, Terrorist Organization | ranks = Pawn, Grunt, Soldier, Officer, Council Member, Head of Council | members = Leon Kershaw, | former members = | allies = | opposition = }} History Nightshade, though it often refers to itself as a mercenary group, is viewed in Amestris as a dangerous terrorist organization. Nightshade can trace its roots back to the small nation of Solani, which was once located between the much larger nations of Amestris, Creta and Aerugo. After a border skirmish between the forces of Solani and Amestris, the Amestrian military delivered a quick and decisive assault against the small county's capital city of Caulis, killing nearly two thousand soldiers and all but destroying Solani's military infrastructure. The small nation was then absorbed into the three nations that it had shared borders with. Shortly after the fall of Solani, a special operations commando form the now nonexistent country, known only by the name D. Olaf, formed a rebel group comprised of former Solanian military and even an alchemist. The group adopted the name Nightshade, as the beloved President of Solani was very fond of the flower and had gardens of it outside his estate. The early days of Nightshade were spent in the shadows, mustering up what little arms and personnel they could. Unfortunately this proved difficult, as the Amestrian military launched an effective damage control campaign, even employing some of their state alchemists to assist in repairing the former Solanian cities. Aerugo and Creta launched similar campaigns, even helping to relocate some of the families that were separated when the country was divided. Amestris had even paid compensation to the families of the Solanian soldiers that had been killed during the battle. By the time Nightshade had been established, a majority of the former Solanian people had grown to appreciate Amestris, despite Amestris having been responsible for breaking the country apart. Because of this, there were few willing to join Nightshade. With limited personnel and resources, Nightshade was limited to small hit and run tactics on Amestrian soldiers and simple supply raids. Their actions were few and far between, making the higher ups of Amestris believe that the issues in the Southwest was due to little more than a high bandit presence, and gave it little attention. It had appeared Nightshade was destine to be nothing more than a microscopic thorn in the side of Amestris and steadily fade into the recesses of history, but the future of the group changed forever during a failed supply raid. Olaf himself led the raid for medical supplies in the city of Demeno, targeting a hospital. The raid went south when a nurse at the hospital managed to call for help before they could stop her, resulting in a quick response from the Amestrian military. With every exit covered by armed soldiers, it appeared the small Nightshade team was doomed. Out of desperation, the group broke into the hospital's nursery, each team member taking a child. Utilizing the babies as human shields, Olaf and his men managed to escape the hospital and evade the Amestrian military. After the ordeal, Nightshade was left with four infants in their care, unable to justify killing them and to afraid they will be caught if they returned to Demeno. Eventually, Olaf decided that the infants would be raised by Nightshade and that the group would shape the children into the instruments of Fuehrer Bradly's demise. The infants were raised with the sole purpose of becoming unstoppable warriors, the idea that King Bradly and the Amestrian military needed to be overthrown engraved into their minds. The children were cared fore nearly twenty four hours a day, spending virtually every waking moment furthering themselves as warriors. By the time the children were ten years of age, they had all undergone not only basic schooling, but the equivalent of of military basic training. Shortly after basic training was completed, the children were taught the basics of alchemy, and forced to find their own way of employing it in combat. By the year 1915, Nightshade had molded the children they had abducted into young and capable fighters. Each had reached the age of thirteen possessing combat skills surpassing that of an average soldier, in addition to intermediate alchemy skills. It wasn't long after the children reached the age of thirteen that Nightshade's leader, D. Olaf fell ill and passed away. His dying words were an address to Nightshade's youngest members, mainly the four children the organization had raised with the sole purpose to destroying the Amestrian military. On his death bed, Olaf stated that "Though I started this crusade, I will regrettably not be able to see it through. But, I can take solace in the fact that my legacy will not end with my life. For you, the second generation of Nightshade, have taken it upon yourselves to carry on my legacy. You have all chosen the path of warriors, warriors who fight for what's right. I can no longer partake in our pursuits, but fear not, as I will watch over you all, as you bring about the justice I myself could not." Olaf died mere weeks before King Bradly was declared dead and the supposed uprising in Central City was put to rest. Having grown in numbers during the years before the fall of King Bradly, Nightshade had members to spare for the first time in its history. Doing their best to embed several of their agents into the Amestrian government, Nightshade. The embedded members of Nightshade kept a close eye on the Amestrian government for the years to come, informing back to their leaders in hopes of one day exposing the supposed reform as little more than a political cover. The watchful eye of Nightshade witnessed a complete turnaround of the country's view on the Ishvalen people, the short career of Fuhrer Grumman and the inauguration of Roy Mustang as Fuhrer. Eight years passed since Bradly's downfall and the embedded Nightshade had little to report. To many members of the organization, it was beginning to appear that the government of Amestris had truly changed with the fall of Bradly. Many members of the group no longer saw Nightshade as having a purpose, as it appeared the goal they had longed to achieve seemingly happening without their intervention. With the group no longer serving a purpose, many of its members left, heading out to search for new purpose in life. Before long, it seemed that the entire group had disbanded. Members Leon Kershaw- Leon was one of the children taken form the hospital during Olaf's failed hospital raid. In order to turn Leon into the ideal soldier, Nightshade began his training mere months after he learned to walk. Because of the constant and rigorous training Nightshade forced upon him, Leon mastered the basics of alchemy in only a few years. By the age of 20, Leon's alchemy, coupled with his combat skill, had made him one of the most dangerous warriors in all of Amestris. After the brief disband of Nightshade after the fall of Fuhrer King Bradly, Leon set out on his own, putting the skills he learned to use as a freelance mercenary. It wasn't until a year after the disband did Leon find himself once again within the ranks of the now reformed Nightsahde. Ivory McDougal- One of the newer member of Nightshade, having only been a member for roughly a single year. Despite only being a part of the group for a short period of time, she has more than proven her skill and worth, even being acknowledged enough to be given the nickname "Black Ice" for her alchemy skills. Slade Giles- Olivia Greshburg- Category:Nightshade